White Wolf:Deletion archive
Rage Set Intermezzo Rage Set Intermezzo and Rage Intermezzo Set well first off they are the same page. Secondly they are fan produced work. Just wondering if that qualifies them for deletion? Whispering 22:36, 20 March 2006 (UTC) : Yeah, one of them should be redirected to the other. Whichever makes the most sense. While it is a fan-produced set, these fans have WW's blessing and are considered the official continuation of Rage. If it's good enough for them, it's good enough for me. --Ian 04:57, 21 March 2006 (UTC) ::Ok I'll do a redirect then. Whispering Redundant and Useless Pages In favor of the reclamation of wasted webspace - Moogle001 21:39, 6 August 2006 (UTC) Vitae (VTM), redundant with vitae. :I'm not so sure we shouldn't have separate articles for VTR and VTM; the basics are the same, but there are differences, like the effect on mortals, the relative potency (VTR Vitae thickens and thins with time, whereas VTM Vitae never changes potency except through Diablerie), its relation to bloodlines etc. -- Guybrush 00:41, 31 August 2006 (UTC) Diablerist (VTM), redundant with Diablerie (VTM), which has a definition of diablerist. :Agreed. Very short definition, doesn't belong in its own article. -- Guybrush 00:41, 31 August 2006 (UTC) Torpor (VTM), redundant with torpor. :Again, I'm not so sure - as with Vitae, there are some pretty significant differences. -- Guybrush 00:41, 31 August 2006 (UTC) One of us must reach Golconda to defeat the Tremere's Evil Scheme. So inappropriate. :Agreed. Golconda (VTM) is pretty thorough. -- Guybrush 00:41, 31 August 2006 (UTC) Path Of What I Was Going To Do Anyway. Ditto. :Agreed. Again, we should make reference to this in the Path of Enlightenment article. -- Guybrush 00:41, 31 August 2006 (UTC) Category:Vampire: The Masquerade discipline. Completely unnecessary when we have a template. :: I removed Diablerist (VTM), One of us must reach Golconda to defeat the Tremere's Evil Scheme, and Path Of What I Was Going To Do Anyway, since there was unchallenged consensus on 'em, and I thought the latter two were dumb to begin with (although at the time I left them, since we just got started and I was trying to get articles on here). :: I haven't done anything (yet!) with Torpor (VTM) vs. torpor or vitae (VTM) vs. vitae. I feel there's sufficient differences there between VTM and VTR that multiple articles are justified. Maybe someone wants to make it their job to clean up the articles, disambiguate, redirect links, etc.? --Ian talk 21:21, 23 January 2007 (UTC) Janus The Janus page was just added. A Malkavian refers to a pair of sisters as the "daughters of Janus," as foreshadowing to the revelation that there's just one sister with multiple personalities. I can see this information being in either the page about the Malk in question or the page about the sister(s), but I don't think Janus needs its own page. A link to Wikipedia:Janus should do. --Ian talk 21:15, 23 January 2007 (UTC) :Agreed. It's no different to real-world information, so ditch it and use a Wikipedia link. -- Benjamin 00:13, 24 January 2007 (UTC) :Agreed. Moogle001 01:33, 24 January 2007 (UTC) :Agreed as well. BebopKate 07:10, 24 January 2007 (UTC) :WAIT!!! okay ill fix it srry. Alerix 12:39, 24 January 2007 :: This is not an issue of it being a spoiler. It's about the article itself being unnecessary given the stated goal of this Wiki. --Ian talk 18:58, 24 January 2007 (UTC) Garou rite I really don't know what to do with this page. It's confusing and it's content is going to be covered elsewhere when the rest of the Garou pages are written. Whispering 16:36, 8 April 2007 (UTC) :Agreed. BebopKate 19:48, 11 April 2007 (UTC) ::Since no one did anything with this, I've rewritten it and used it as a placeholder page until we can get the information on rites together. BebopKate 22:11, 22 June 2007 (UTC) Artifact (WTO) Redundant because of Artifact; any relevent information has been moved to the Artifact page. We can disambiguate when and if we need to, but we certainly don't need two Wraith Artifact pages. BebopKate 19:51, 11 April 2007 (UTC) :As there appears to be no opinion agaist this and an appopriate period has passed, this page has been deleted. BebopKate 22:13, 22 June 2007 (UTC) Other VtM Articles Feeding not really a term that requires defining, and what details here are perhaps better under the more general Vampire (cWOD) or Kindred (VTM). Moogle001 20:48, 15 June 2007 (UTC) : Change it to Kiss, that's a real game term with an in-character meaning. --Vittek 07:47, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Blood Point and Blood Point (VTM), both of which are redirecting to the better blood pool, and are redundant with blood point. Moogle001 17:23, 22 June 2007 (UTC) Chris Vaughn Article: Chris Vaughn. Anonymous user just added an infobox, but no content. Running a quick-and-dirty search, I can't find any evidence of an official Vampire character by this name. Possibly someone from WW's World of Darkness Wiki that got lost and added a page for their chat character here. --Ian talk 01:41, 9 September 2007 (UTC) : Agreed. Moogle001 16:13, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :: Deleted. --Ian talk 15:28, 13 December 2007 (UTC) Trujah Article: Trujah in appropriate out-of-game term, never heard before. Also have articles above still waiting for deletion. Moogle001 16:13, 11 October 2007 (UTC) : I vote KEEP. I've heard the term fairly often; not just IRL, but on forums and such. Although I feel a redirect to the True Brujah article would be sufficient rather than the five-word "article" we have. --Ian talk 15:25, 13 December 2007 (UTC) Template:LatestReleases/archive Don't really need this. All releases are visible on the dates and years of their release. If a history of LastestReleases is needed, the Wiki has its own History function which serves the purpose. --Ian talk 15:23, 13 December 2007 (UTC) :Fair enough. I was intending to go through the recent releases and start creating at least stub pages for all those books. I guess I can go through the dates looking for the release information. -- Benjamin 00:27, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :: Should be able to just go through 2007. I'll help you out and update the page with all the releases from this year. --Ian talk 19:42, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Individual VTR Discipline powers I think these articles are redundant; we should only have summarised info on each power, and that can easily fit into the main Discipline articles. So far, articles have been created for Touch of Shadow, Mask of Tranquility, Cloak of Night, Cloak the Gathering and Feral Whispers. There's also the issue that many power names were re-used, meaning that each power would require two or three pages for disambiguation purposes. -- Benjamin 05:33, 18 December 2007 (UTC) City Pyres This appears to be fanon rather than anything official. The only hit I get with the terms on the page is this forum. --Ian talk 16:35, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Dark Age book listing Article Dark_Ages:_Vampire_books is useless, since the only book it reports is already present in Dark_Ages_books --Vittek 20:08, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Reference Tables Article Reference_Tables seems pretty pointless. Unless someone plans future expansion, the category:Glossary seems good enough. Then again, future expansio should be on List_of_Terms_For_White_Wolf_Games and not Reference_Tables. --Vittek 21:11, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Shakari Article Shakari marked for deletion, content merged with Black Hand... hoping it is canon. Vampire: The Requiem characters empty, save "fail". --EthenThomas 04:05, September 3, 2009 (UTC) category:Vampire: The Masquerade discipline Previously marked, empty category. EthenThomas 04:31, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Vampire: The Requiem characters Previously marked, no useful content. EthenThomas 04:31, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Computers products in our discount stores. All sale, super discounts every week. Best prices, many gifts. Obvious, automated spam. -- Supermorff 11:02, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Category:Categoy: Creation Misspelling of the word "category", in addition to a correct spelling of the word "category". Empty (or will be once you delete Vampire: The Requiem characters, which has been tagged for deletion (twice) since September 2009). -- Supermorff 11:02, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Category:Developement Misspelling of "development". Empty category. -- Supermorff 11:02, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Shelby Eisenfaust No content. See also Caestus Pax above, which has been tagged for deletion since September 2009. -- Supermorff 11:02, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Jerimeh Nonsense, subsequently blanked. -- Supermorff 11:02, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Catagory:Vampire: The Masqueade glossary Misspelling of "category". Blank. -- Supermorff 11:02, May 21, 2011 (UTC) 2006 (cWOD) No content or history. -- Supermorff 11:02, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Darkspear Trolls No content or history. -- Supermorff 11:02, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Dave Allsop Automated spam. -- Supermorff 11:02, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Jaypee Greens Moon Court Automated spam, subsequently blanked. -- Supermorff 11:02, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Maafa-3 Typo and redundant with Mafaa-3. -- Supermorff 11:02, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Natallia Nonsense, subsequently blanked. -- Supermorff 11:02, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Yorak Automated spam. -- Supermorff 11:02, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Category:Aberrant creator Empty. Redundant with Category:Aberrant creators. -- Supermorff 11:36, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Category:Computer Games Empty. Redundant with Category:Computer games. -- Supermorff 11:36, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Category:Mummy: The Resurrection Books Empty. Redundant with Category:Mummy: The Resurrection books. -- Supermorff 11:36, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Category:NWOD Glossary Empty. Redundant with Category:World of Darkness glossary. -- Supermorff 11:36, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Category:NWOD character Empty. Redundant with Category:World of Darkness characters. -- Supermorff 11:36, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Category:NWOD glossary Empty. Redundant with Category:World of Darkness glossary. -- Supermorff 11:36, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Category:New World of Darkness Glossary Empty. Redundant with Category:World of Darkness glossary. -- Supermorff 11:36, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Category:OWOD books Empty. Redundant with Category:Classic World of Darkness books. -- Supermorff 11:36, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Category:OWOD character Empty. Redundant with Category:Classic World of Darkness characters. -- Supermorff 11:36, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Category:OWOD creator Empty. Redundant with category:Classic World of Darkness creator. -- Supermorff 11:36, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Category:OWOD geography Empty. Redundant with Category:Classic World of Darkness geography. -- Supermorff 11:36, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Category:Storyteller Game System Empty. Redundant with Category:Storyteller System. -- Supermorff 11:49, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Category:VAV creator Empty. Redundant with Category:Victorian Age: Vampire creator. -- Supermorff 11:49, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Category:VAV authors Empty. Redundant with Category:Victorian Age: Vampire creator. -- Supermorff 11:49, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Category:White Wolf maintenance Empty. Redundant with Category:WWWiki maintenance. -- Supermorff 11:49, May 21, 2011 (UTC)